jaygtfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 1406
Episode 1405 is the sixth episode of Season 14 of JayGT, and the sixth and final audition episode of the season. It came after Episode 1405 and is followed by Episode 1407. Auditioned Vegas Round The acts that made it through the auditions were all flown to Las Vegas, where the four main judges reviewed their audition tapes and voted to select 80 of these acts to proceed to the Judge Cuts round. Top 80 *Greg Morton, Comic Impressionist (Y Y Y Y) *Jackie Fabulous, Stand-up Comedienne (Y Y Y Y) *Ryan Niemiller, Stand-up Comedian (Y Y Y Y) *Nicholas Wallace, Magician (Y Y Y Y) *Dom Chambers, Magician (Y Y Y Y) *SOS, Magician (Y Y Y Y) *The Sentimentalists, Mentalist Duo (M Y Y Y) *The Orange Magician, Comic Magician (Y Y M Y) *Zack and Stan, Danger Magician Duo (Y Y Y Y) *Kodi Lee, Blind and Autistic Singer (Y Y Y Y) *Loki Alohikea, Singer (Y Y Y Y) *Benicio Bryant, Singer (Y Y Y Y) *Joseph Allen, Singer/Rapper (M Y Y Y) *MacKenzie, Singer (Y Y Y Y) *Chris Kläfford, Singing Lumberjack (Y Y Y Y) *Robert Finley, Singer (Y Y Y Y) *Damiyr, Singer (Y Y M Y) *Carmen Carter, Singer (Y Y Y Y) *Charlotte Summers, Singer (Y Y Y Y) *Emanne Beasha, Opera Singer (Y Y Y Y) *Callie Day, Singer (M Y Y Y) *Voices of Service, Vocal Group (Y Y M Y) *Berywam, Beatboxing Group (Y Y Y Y) *Detroit Youth Choir, Choir (Y Y Y Y) *Ndlovu Youth Choir, Choir (Y Y Y Y) *Gingzilla, Drag Singer (Y Y M Y) *Sethward, Novelty Act (Y Y Y Y) *Gonzo, Dancer/Tambourinist (M Y Y Y) *Mat Ricardo, Danger/Novelty Act (Y Y Y Y) *Alex Dowis, Blacklight Painter (Y Y Y Y) *Victor Moiseev, Juggler (Y Y Y Y) *Messoudi Brothers, Acrobat Trio (Y Y Y Y) *The Accountants, Balancing Duo (Y Y Y Y) *Duo MainTenanT, Acrobatic Duo (Y Y Y Y) *Bencha Theater, Multimedia Acrobat Act (M Y Y Y) *Angara Contortion, Contortion Group (Y Y Y Y) *Scandinavian Boards, Teeterboard Group (Y Y Y Y) *Duo Togni, Aerialist Duo (Y Y Y Y) *Oleg Spigin, Trapeze Artist (Y Y Y Y) *Matthew Richardson, Aerialist and Cyr Wheel Acrobat (Y Y Y Y) *Duo Fusion, Acrobatic Duo (Y Y Y Y) *Light Balance Kids, Light-Up Dance Crew (Y Y Y Y) *Battle Droids Crew, Dance Group (Y Y Y Y) *Patrizio Ratto, Dancer (Y Y Y Y) *Marina Mazepa, Contortionist Dancer (Y Y Y Y) *Izzy and Easton, Contemporary Dance Duo (Y Y Y Y) *Dakota & Nadia, Contemporary Dance Duo (Y Y Y Y) *Human Fuse, Human Slingshot (Y Y Y X) *Sideshow Opera, Opera Singer and Knife Thrower (Y Y Y Y) *Peter Nørgaard, Singing Ventriloquist (M Y Y Y) *Michael Paul, Ventriloquist (Y Y Y Y) *Tyler Butler-Figueroa, Violinist (Y Y Y Y) *Marcin Patrzalek, Guitarist (Y Y Y Y) *Cirque Du Sewer, Rat Act (Y Y Y X) *Lukas & Falco, Dog Act (Y Y Y Y) *Kevin Schwartz, Stand-up Comedian (Y M M Y) *Lotus Cole, Singer and Ukelelist (Y Y M M) *Adaline Bates, Half-Drag Singer (M Y M Y) *Stephanie's Child, Drag Band (Y M M Y) *DNA, Ballroom Dance Duo (Y M Y M) *IDEGO, Virtual Reality Act (M M M Y) *Jonathan Burns, Comedy Contortionist (Y M M M) *Andy Rowell, Karaoke Singer (M X Y Y) *GFORCE, Vocal Group (M Y Y X) *Emerald Belles, Drill Dance Team (Y Y M X) *Revolution Queens, Malambo Group (M Y Y X) *Dominguez Poodles, Dog Act (Y Y M X) *Jacob Norton, Singer (M Y M X) *Jordan Ravi, Singer (M Y X M) *Sophie Pecora, Singer and Guitarist (M Y M X) *Yanina Chiesa, Singing Impressionist (Y X M M) *Olivia Calderon, Singer (M Y M X) *Andrei & Alexander, Acrobatic Duo (M X M Y) *Artistic Drift Crew, Dance Group (M M M M) *DM Nation, Hip-Hop Dance Crew (M M M M) *Ray Underwood and Magic, Dog Act (M M M X) *Jecko, Prop Comedian (Y X X Y) *Evil Hate Monkey, Novelty Stripper (Y X Y X) *David J. Watson, Novelty Act (X X Y Y) *Kung Fu Boys, Acrobat Group (X X Y Y) Eliminated *Samuel Swanson, Singer (X Y X X) *Dylan Gilmer, Rapper (M Y X X) *Nicholas Connors, Singer (M X X X) *Mennel Ibtissem, Singer (M X M X) *Valerie Sassyfras, Singer and Dancer (X X Y X) *Misstasia, Vocal Group (X X X X) *The Masturbators, Masturbating Group (X X X X) *Yanal, XV Wiki Ruiner (X X X Y) *Michael "Superbomb" Molina, Kid Martial Artist (M X M X) *Duo Kiss, Acrobatic Dance Duo (X X X X) *C Crew, Dance Group (X X M X) *Embodiment, Dance Group (M X M X) *Lorenzo Caboni, Breakdancer (X M X X) *Koa the Trick Chicken, Stunt Chicken (Y X M X) Category:Episodes Category:Audition Episodes Category:Season 14 Episodes Category:Season 14 Audition Episodes